You're Out Of This World I'm Sure Of It
by TheDoctorDances
Summary: AU JONAS Olivia moves in to town and meets some fun and interesting people   OC. OOC Of everyone in this story
1. Liv

Come on Olivia" My mom said trying to rush me out the door

"I'm coming" I said I'm moving from home to live with my dad in New Jersey I kind of hate to leave her but she's not alone she has her boyfriend of 3 years they've been thinking about getting married, I don't know if they should she and I know how the last one turned out .

I got to the car she was staying home and James (Her boyfriend) is driving me to the airport I opened the car door then turned around to my mom (Who was now crying harder then when we watched The Last Song)

"Be good for your dad okay."

"I will" I said about to cry seeing her like that

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She kissed me on the forehead

We said our goodbyes.

And after a long flight I got to New Jersey.

Me and my dad in the car

I forgot how rainy it was in New Jersey in April

"How old are you now 20"My dad joked

"17"

I also forgot how long it's been since I've been here last time I was here I was 15 and I know this doesn't sound like me but I was dark kind of more than I've been before or since.

We got home

"You need me to show you to your room" He asked

"No I think I'm good but thanks" I said walking up to my room to unpack

The ne day was school

I was walking in the halls

"Hey" Some girl said walking up to me"You the new girl"

"Um yeah"

"I'm Selena Gomez"

"I'm Olivia Turner"

"Just so you know people don't take well to new kids. So if you want to you can sit with me and my friends for lunch"

"Thank you"

At lunch

I walked over to where Selena was sitting with two boys and one girl I sat down

"Olivia this is my best friend Demi" She said talking about the girl" And this is Michel and Sterling"

They all seem nice Selena said people don't take well to new kids but she seems nice and so do Demi, Sterling, And Michel

I went to go get my food.

When I was walking back I fell from a puddle or something

"Here let me help you" A guy said as he hled out his hand I took it, it was cold like ice

"I'm Kevin" He said

"I'm Olivia"

"I'll see you around Liv" He walked away _Liv_ no one's every called me that I like it


	2. You think his sexy

I walk over to the table where Selena, Demi, Michel, and Sterling were I sit diwn I look over where Kevin was sitting with two other boys and two girls

"That's Kevin by the way" Demi said

"Yeah he said his name"

"We saw you talking to him"

"I think that more words he said to you then to all of us together" Sterling joked

"Demi thinks he's cute" Selena said Demi looked at her like 'Really Selena come on' "Oh sorry she likes Nick"

"He's cute" Demi said "But I have Mitchel"

"You two dating" I asked

"Yeah two years now"

"Aw that's nice"

I think they make a cute couple.

After lunch I had class I walked in saw Kevin I sat by him

"Hi" I said

"Hey Olivia right"

"Yeah" I smiled at him he's kind of cute

"You're Kevin"

"Yeah"

After class he got up and said tp me

"See you later Liv"

He called me Liv again why does he call me Liv

I got home

"Hey Olivia how was your fisrt day of school"

"Good"  
>"Make any new friends"<p>

"Um yeah some girls and boys I had lunch with"

"That's good you have homework"

"Yeah"

"You should go do it before your mom calls"

"Good idea"

That night I talked to my mom on the phone for a while but didn't talk about anything worth talking about right now.

The few days of school were okay I talked to Selena and Demi a lot Kevin and his brothers didn't show it's odd I meet him on day and then he's gone.

At lunch with Selena, Demi, Sterling and Mitchel

"Hey have any of you seen Kevin" I asked

"No" Selena said"Why"

"I haven't seen him in a few days"

"His family took him and his siblings camping for the week" Demi said

"The Jonas' go camping when it's nice out"

"Oh okay thanks" I said

"Why" Demi asked

"No reason"

"You like Kevin don't you"

"What"

"I can tell you like him"

"No I don't I don't even know him"

"You think he's Sexy"

"What"

"You like him"

"He's cute but I don't think he's sexy"

"Okay told you"

"Okay" Selena said looking away from Demi to me" Olivia You wanna come over to my house tonight me and Demi are watching a movie if you wanna come"

"Sure thanks what time"

"Six"

"Cool see you then"


End file.
